The Warrior King
by SPARTAN JOSEPH-122
Summary: This is the story of a man who will one day become one of the greatest Mandalorians in galactic history. This is an original story with original characters and a few characters from The Old Republic video game.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A warrior is born

This is the story about a man who grew up to be one of the greatest Mandalores in galactic history. This is my original character and there will be characters from The Old Republic mentioned. All rights go to Bioware and Lucasarts. Also I think Mandalorians are like Spartans, so don't hate me if I take some ideas from Spartan history and culture.

Planet Mandalore, 3,640 BBY

It's the dawn of a new war. The Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire are at war once again. The Treaty of Coruscant didn't last as long as the Sith had hoped. With new heroes to fight for the Republic and the Empire, it was only a matter of time before the Mandalorians would be called to war. In the previous war, they supported the Sith Empire. The Mandalorians were under the rule of Mandalore the Vindicated. He was able to quell all uprisings and made sure they still supported the Empire. It was during this year that a warrior was born. One that would unite all Mandalorians from all across the galaxy and made sure that the Mandalorians would be known as the greatest warriors in galactic history.

Nova Merrel screamed as the pain became unbearable. She was about to give birth to her first child. Her husband, Wulf Merrel, was standing right beside her. He was just as anxious as she was. She held on to his hand with all her strength. The pain was great but she knew she had to keep going. After one final push, she gave birth to a baby boy. Gasping for air, she was glad it was over but she was even happier to see her little boy. "What shall we call him, my love?" she asked her husband. She gave her son to his father. Holding his son, Wulf could already tell that his son was strong and he would need a strong name. Wulf said to his infant son "From this day forward, you will be named Jorel Merrel. And you will be the greatest warrior in the galaxy. No Sith or Jedi will be able to defeat you, my son." He raised his son up high and smiled. Jorel giggled as his father lifted him up. Wulf could see that his son would need his rest so he gave him back to his mother. Wulf said to his wife while caressing her face, "You did well my love." Nova smiled and held her son tightly in her arms. Then mother and son fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Lessons of life

The Warrior King

Chapter 2

Lessons of Life

Planet Mandalore, Month 4, 3,630 BBY

It's been ten years since Jorel was born. And he has grown into a strong and intelligent little boy. He was one of the smartest kids in his class and was also the strongest. Mandalorians are taught at a young age that conflict is important for growth. And like all little boys, they just want to play rough and wrestle. He was also a very handsome young boy, he had blonde hair, eyes that were as blue as the ocean and even at a young age, he was very strong. While Jorel learned many lessons from school, his most important lessons came from his parents.

Jorel's parents, Wulf and Nova Merrel, were both veterans of the Great Galactic War. Wulf was a soldier who fought alongside both Mandalore the Lesser and Mandalore the Vindicated. Nova was a battle medic and was head of her class when she graduated. After the Treaty of Coruscant, they retired from active duty and started a family.

After school, Jorel would often learn important survival skills from Nova. "What do you do when there is no water to be found, my son?" She asked her son. "I dig deep until I find it" he replied. "Very good, my son" she said as she hugged her little boy. The one person that Jorel looked up to the most was his father. Wulf would always teach him how to fight like a true Mandalorian. Jorel's favorite method of fighting was when his father pulled out a pair of lightsabers. One was black, the other was blue. Wulf had fought against several Jedi and took their lightsabers when he defeated them. He also had lightsabers from Sith lords who tried to make him feel weak. Wulf didn't need to hold back because Jorel was strong enough to take anything.

After practice, they rested and Wulf asked his son the same things he always did: "What is a life without honor?" "It is not a life worth living".

"What is the most important thing to know when going to battle?"

"It is always best to be prepared than unprepared."

"What does a Mandalorian fear?"

"Nothing."

"What do we do with innocent people?"

"We do not harm them and we never use to hide behind or as a barganing chip."

"What are the Mandalorians greatest weapons?"

"His mind, his fists and his will."

"What are the most important qualities in a Mandalorian?"

"Loyalty, might, honor, bravery and wisdom."

"Very good my son" Wulf said as he shook his son's head. Wulf asked one last thing to his son before the retired for the evening, "Jorel, if you were ever to become Mandalore, what would you name yourself?" "I'd be known as Mandalore the Slayer" he replied. "It has a nice ring to it" he said.


	3. Chapter 3: Only the strong survive

The Warrior King

Chapter 3

Only the strong survive

Planet Mandalore, Month 7, 3620 BBY

Jorel was now 20 years, the very peak of being a Mandalorian soldier. Jorel has now changed from the little boy he used to be. Now Jorel had multiple scars on his body, never back away from a fight and lived by the Mandalorian code. Jorel fought with almost anyone who insulted his family or dishonored him. He recieved multiple scars from lightsaber duels he had with several Mandalorian soldiers.

One day, after his day of training, Jorel left his home to go and look at the sunset on the beach. Jorel liked going there when he wanted to be alone and to think. Jorel wanted nothing more than to be the greatest warrior ever known. He also wanted to make sure that everyone knew that the Mandalorians were just as powerful, if not more, than the Jedi or the Sith. Jorel had deep respect to both factions, but felt that neither Jedi nor Sith felt the same way about the Mandalorians. He knew that the Sith only saw them as allies, only until they served their purpose. The Jedi had some respect for the Mandalorians, but they were still an obstacle to overcome.

Jorel was also looking forward to following his father's footsteps in joining the army. While he was thinking he heard a voice. "Jorel!" He turned and saw his oldest and best friend, Siv Janson. "Hello, old friend" Jorel said. They shoke hands and started talking. "Siv, if I were to become Mandalore, would you always have my back?" Jorel asked. "You know I would, Jorel" he replied. Siv chuckled and said "But who says you're the only one who wants to be Mandalore? I've had my thoughts on being Mandalore too. And there is also Silus Dyer to worry about". Jorel growled. There was no one on the planet Jorel hated more than Silus. Silus and Jorel fought each other almost every single day. Silus is the one who gave Jorel most of his scars. And Silus is the only person who could match Jorel in a fight. But Silus sometimes fought unfairly and wasn't punished.

"Mark my words, Siv. One of these days, I'm going to become Mandalore. And when I do, the first thing I'll do is wipe Silus from exsistence". It was late and Jorel needed to be home before his parents worried. Jorel said goodbye to his old friend and headed home. When he was halfway home, Jorel heard a growling sound. And then it got louder and then there was more growls. He turned around and saw a pack of Strills (an animal species native to Mandalore. They're like space dogs but have six legs and are very dangerous). There were seven of them and they circled him until they had Jorel surrounded. "All right, who wants to die first?" Jorel said to the snarling beasts. Jorel had only his fists as his weapons, it would have to be enough.

Jorel waited for them to make the first move. A stirll attacked from behind and tried to go for the back of his neck. Jorel saw grabbed the strill and tossed him towards another one that tried to attack him from the right. Another one tried to attack him from the left, but Jorel repeated the same tatic and threw it at another one in front of him. But then, Jorel was bitten in the leg, and the strills started to pile up on him. Jorel could feel his blood flowing out but he couldn't afford himself to die like this. Jorel kicked the strills back and then waited for them to attack again. One of the strill decided to close in for the kill and attacked. Jorel saw him attack and grabbed the creature's neck with his arms. Once the creature was in his arms, he twisted it's neck until it snapped. Jorel repeated the same attack until only one remained. The last Strill tried to make a run for it but Jorel caught up with him and held him at his mercy. "You know the law of nature: Only the strong survive." Jorel said to the creature. He was just about to break the creature's neck when he realized that he already won. He let the creature go, but the strill stayed by him. "Okay, you can come with me, but remember, I am top dog."


	4. Chapter 4: One step closer to destiny

The Warrior King

Chapter 4

One step closer to destiny

Planet Mandalore, Month 7, 3,619 BBY

Jorel awoke one autumn day and realized that this was the day he would follow his father's footsteps. Today was Jorel's birthday. He was now 21 years old. Just old enough to join the Mandalorian army. He planned to make his family and himself proud. He rose out of bed and found Scavenger sleeping right beside him. It's been a year since he took the Strill and made him his pet. "Scavenger, today is the day I join the army" Jorel said to the creature.

Jorel went downstairs and found the living room and kitchen completely empty. "I wonder where my parents are" Jorel said to himself. He was about to write a letter to his parents when he felt something poke him from behind. He turned around and saw his parents. "Happy birthday, son!" Nova and Wulf said to their son. Jorel was so surprised. He's usually the one who surprises them. Nova kissed and hugged her son very tightly. It was the proudest day of her life. She had seen her little boy grow up to be a fine young man. This was also the proudest day for Wulf. He had seen his boy become a warrior worthy of changing the fate of everyone on Mandalore.

Throughout the whole day, Jorel spent it with his family. This may be the last time he would ever feel so happy. The life of a soldier is hard. There is pleasure in fighting for honor and glory but it can't compare to the life of having a family. Jorel hoped that after he had done his fair share of fighting, he would settle down and have a family. But for now, he would enjoy the last day he would have with his parents before going to the army.

Around noon, Jorel was given a feast by his parents. They wanted to give their son a wondeful day to remember. Jorel recieved wonderful gifts from his parents, but they saved the best gifts for last. They had him close his eyes and told him to stay where he was. When they returned, he opened his eyes, he saw a pair of lightsabers. They were the lightsabers that Jorel used with his duels. Now were now offically his. Jorel hoped to fight Jedi and Sith and take their lightsabers. He also saw a necklace with the tooth of a Krayt dragon. He was shocked to see that. "Your great great grandfather fought against a young Krayt dragon and managed to win. This necklace has been passed down from father to son. Pass it to your son when you've done your share of fighting, Jorel" Wulf said to his son. Jorel replied "I will, father." "And remember, no matter what, your mother and I love you very much. We are so proud of you son." They hugged their son and waved him goodbye. Jorel waved goodbye and left.

He didn't turn back, because he knew he would have wanted to go back. But he left home, and headed to the recruitment camp. Jorel reached the camp and signed on. He was now one step closer to his destiny.


	5. Chapter 5: Army life

The Warrior King

Chapter 5

Army life

Planet Mandalore, Month 9, 3,619 BBY

It's been 2 months since Jorel joined the army. And life in the army was harder than he expected. He was now part of a troop division. He had to share his quarters with 99 other madalorian soldiers. Every morning, he had to wake up at 5:00 in the morning, and if he wasn't up at that time, he was shocked by a stun baton. After he was up, he had to take a cold shower. If he wasn't out of the shower fast, he would have been dragged out and beaten. After he was cleaned up, he got dressed in his fatigues and lined up with the others. They lined up in groups of 10, ten men each. once in their groups they split up and did different training methods.

Jorel had to run a mile alongside his group. Once they ran their mile, they then had to do 50 chin ups. After chin ups, they moved on to sit ups and push ups, 100 each. If they stopped even for a minute to catch their breath, they would have been shocked by the stun batons. Those training exercises took up most of the morning. After lunch, they then headed towards the obstacle course. The obstacle course included: crawling under barbed wire, a 30 foot high rock wall, climbing across a rope net, crossing through knee deep in mud, swimming across 50 feet of water and swinging through a 30 foot gap that was also 30 feet high. The last exercise of the day was a game of capture the flag. For capture the flag, the division was then formed into groups of two, with 50 men each. Jorel was on the blue team. Each man was armed with replica armor and weapons.

Jorel loved playing capture the flag, because it resembled an actual battle. Jorel wanted to just go straight to the battlefield, but he knew without the proper training, he wouldn't last a day. One the things Jorel was always happy about, regardless if his team won or not, was that he was almost always made the team captain. It gave him confidence and it assured him that he would make a great leader for the people of Mandalore and all the Mandalorians across the galaxy. The area the Mandalorians used for capture the flag and their training grounds was in a mountain area in the outskirts of Mandalore. Here, they could sleep under stars and not have to worry about innocent people. Each of the teams were posted on the opposite sides of the area. Jorel came up with a plan on how to capture the enemy flag. He gathered some his men and had them sent as decoys. While the red team would be distracted by the rapid fire of the blue team, Jorel and his best warriors would infiltrate their camp and capture the flag. He knew it wouldn't be ungaurded but he hoped that his team would worry the red team enough so that they would have almost no one guarding the flag. Once the plasma cannon went off, it was time to begin.

Jorel's men trailed across the arena in opposite directions. They hoped it would distract the red team from knowing which of them was closest to the red team's camp. Jorel knew that being in the middle would have been too obvious, so decided to stay on the right side. Sure enough, there was the sound of lasers being fired. Jorel smiled underneath his helmet. His plan had worked so far and in a distance he could his men fighting off red team. What the red team didn't count on, was Jorel's other men to ambush them from the left and behind them. They were outmatched. Once Jorel's men took out the rest of the red team that was there, they continued forward toward their camp. Jorel's group intercepted a group that ws headed towards thier camp. Jorel shot one of them in the knee. The weapons may be replicas but they still hurt. Finally they reached their destination. Jorel was pleased that it was only a handful of men. They quickly were overtaken by Jorel's men. Jorel's then took the enemy's flag and brought it back to their camp. After capture the flag, the division had dinner, cleaned up and went to bed.

Jorel laid in bed, thinking about his life so far in the army. He had never had this much training before and he did not like it whenever he got shocked. But he didn't blame the trainers. He blamed himself for not being ready or showing weakness. Also, he had made it this far to following his father's footsteps and getting closer to becoming Mandalore. One of the things that made living in the army bearable, was that his best friend Siv, was in the same division as him. Another thing that made it bearable, was that Jorel was going to learn a lot from these lessons. Jorel closed his eyes, fell asleep and dreamed of what lied ahead for him in the future.


	6. Chapter 6: The Final Tests

The Warrior King

Chapter 6

The Final Tests

Planet Mandalore, Month 11, 3,619 BBY

It's been 5 months since Jorel joined the army. It was now his last few days in the recuitment camps. Soon, he would be in a real battle and be able to join his brothers in their fight. For the next few days, he would have to complete more tests. And these test were more dangerous than anything he had experienced before. Jorel was confindent that he could pass these tests. But he wasn't going to get over confindent. That kind of thinking has gotten people killed. He was going to keep a cool head and be ready for anything the army could throw at him. Jorel went to his quarters and dreamed of the challenges that lie ahead.

The next morning, Jorel and his fellow recruits woke up, got dressed and lined up like they did every morning. However, today things would be different. Jorel and Siv stood right beside each other. Suddenly, a man appeared before them all. It was Mandalore the Vindicated. Everyone kneeled before their king. "Rise, my warriors" Mandalore said to his people."This is a glorious a day. In fact, the next few days will be glorious. For the next 3 days, each and everyone of you will compete in a series of tests. You will be tested on your skills, bravery, and your dedication to the Mandalorian cause. There will be times where you will be partnered with someone, but you must rely on your skills in these tests. Know that, I will be watching each and every one of you. Who ever graduates is up to me. All right then, let's get started. Your first test will test you on your survival skills and your knowledge. You will have to find your way through that". Mandalore pointed towards the east. Everyone looked and saw the biggest maze they'd ever seen. "That maze is over 5 miles long. Finding your way through the maze is not your only obstacle. Inside the maze are fierce creatures, fellow mandalorain soldiers and droids who are programed to kill you. And these droids will look like Jedi and Sith. You may choose your weapon and armor. In the center of the maze, there are several flares. If you make it to the center of the maze, then you have passed. Just shoot a flare and we will come and get you. However, if some of you wish to prove yourselves, then you may continue all the way through to the other side. Good luck."

Jorel kissed the Krayt dragon tooth was around his neck for good luck and got into his armor and weapons. Jorel's amor looked like a typical soldier armor but Jorel made some modifications. He modeled his helmet after that of Revan and had spike shoulder pauldrons. Jorel armed himself with his lightsabers and a blaster. He then entered the maze. The maze walls were ten feet tall so there was no way anyone could see which was the way out. He wasn't worried though. Jorel knew that if he made it all the way to the other side, it would greatly impress Mandalore. He wanted to prove to his king that he was worthy of being his successor. Jorel kept a cool head and moved in the direction his guts told him. He was about to right, when he heard a growling sound. He peered his head to side and saw a nexu. He grabbed his lightsaber and activated it. He knew it would bring the creature towards him but he wanted to be prepared. Sure enough, the nexu came towards him and tried to bite him in the throat. Jorel saw this coming and leaped up into the air. He landed on the nexu and stabbed his lightsaber right into the creature's throat. He then holstered his lightsaber and continued his journey.

When Jorel thought he was close to the center, he tried to climb up the wall and see if he could see the way out. He barely made it to the top when he heard engines. It sounded like someone had a jetpack. Jorel thought to himself "If I can get that jetpack, it will give me a great advantage in knowing which way I should go". Jorel followed the sound and found a Mandalorian soldier land to the wall next to him. He snuck up behind the soldier and knocked him out. He took the jetpack and used it to see the what the maze looked like from above. He was relieved to see that he was close to the center. He could have used the jetpack the rest of the way, but that would have been the easy way out. And there was no honor in that. He did keep it just in case he ran into bigger problems. Eventually, Jorel reached the center and realized that no one had touched the flares. This meant the others tried to make it all the through or he was the first to reach the center. Whatever the reason, he was just satisfied he was halfway there. He continued his way through, but then he stopped. He then saw flash of blue and red. He peered through and saw Siv fighting droids hologrammed to look like Darth Malgus and Jedi Master Satele. Jorel saw that Siv was putting up a good fight but was about to be overwhelmed. He rushed in and stabbed Darth Malgus in the back and sliced off Satele's head. The holograms faded and revealed their true forms. Jorel picked up his friend and they decided to move on together. Before they could leave, they were attacked by a Reek. Jorel used the missle that was on the jetpack and used it to kill the creature. Hours passed, and evenutally they saw the exit. They ran for the exit and were relieved that they had passed the first test. They waited for the others. Out of the hundred that entered, only 5 of them perished. Jorel was a little sad but was reminded that only the strongest survive.

The next day, the division was ready for the next test. Again, Mandalore the Vindicated spoke and told them of their next test "You made through first test. Congratulations to all of you who succeded. We will mourn for those who perished. But now, you must be ready for the next test. Today's test, you have to battle the elements and each other. Inside that dome, is an artifical enviroment. Ten of you will go inside and split into two groups. you will have your armor and weapons. Note that weapons, are made to only disarm your opponents. We don't want to waste any talents. You will fight each other through different elements of nature. Some of you will fight through rain. Others through blistering cold and scorching heat. You will have to adjust to whatever you get because you'll never know what you may have to face in a real battle. The teams that win will procced to the final test. Those who fail, they will have go through the training again until they get it right. All right, you have your orders. Good luck."

Jorel and Siv were part of the same team, which made them very happy. They suited up and went into the arena. When they got in, the arena was like a forrest. Now Jorel was less worried because it was an enviroment that he was familair with. Unfortunately, so were his opponenets. They all grew up around forrests. So Jorel still had to keep his guard up. Jorel, Siv, Alec, Cole and Hunter went deep into the forrest and searched for their enemy. They searched everywhere but found nothing. Suddenly, there was the smell of smoke. "They must set the forrest on fire to smoke us out. I bet what they won't be expecting is for us to still stay here. We'll find the source and snuff it out." Jorel said to his teammates. They found the source of the fire and put it out using dirt. They continued the search and found tracks. Jorel deduced that they were less than half a mile away and decided the best way to surprise them would be for them to go in sperate directions. They found their opponents and attacked. Their enemy was caught unaware. Jorel used his blaster to cause one guy to drop his weapon and knocked him out. Siv jumped on top of someone and put him in a full nelson. Hunter shot his enemy in the knee and punched him. Cole kicked his enemy into a tree. Alec lost his weapon but used a branch to knock his opponent over. In the end, Jorel's team won and left the arena. They walked out and waited for the others. Because they were first they had to wait for the others to finish theirs. In the end, half the recruits passed the second test. Those who lost went back to their quarters in shame, knowing they will have to wait another five months to reedem themselves.

The next morning, the recruits had their final test. And once again, Mandalore was there. "Congratulations to all those who passed the second test. Now it is time for you all to face your last and final test before becoming true Mandalorian soldiers. We are going to put each and everyone of you into a simluator that make you feel like you are in the middle of a battle between the Republic and the Empire. We may help the Empire, but we are not their servants. You must be prepared if you fight a Jedi or a Sith. You will also be fighting against soldiers on both sides. You must know your enemies weaknesses if you are to succeed. Those who manage to defeat their enemy in the shortest time and guarantee a victory, will have passed the final test. Good luck and remember _Haat, Ijaa, Haa'it_ (Truth, Honor and Vision)".

Jorel was brought into a room and was put into the simulator. Once it was activated, Jorel felt that he had been transported to another world. A dessert world. He thought he was on the planet Tattoine. Jorel then turned around and heard blaster sounds. He saw the Empire fighting against the Republic. Jorel grabbed his weapon and joined the Empire. He went straight to the commanding officer and asked on what was his mission in order for the Empire to win the battle. Jorel's job was to turn the enemies guns against them. He grabbed modulator that would make the computer think that the Empire were friendlies and the Republic was the enemy. He ran to the right side of the battlefield, trying not to draw any attention from the Republic forces. Once he knew he was a safe distance away, he went behind the enemy lines. He killed all the troops that were and moved towards to the gun controls. Just when he was about to, he heard a lightsaber hiss. He turned around and saw a young human male right behind with a green lightsaber. The man looked about the same age as him but looked like he had been through more wars than him. The Jedi had scarred body armor and looked like he wasn't going to take prisoners. This would be the first time he would fight a Jedi. Even though it was all in a simulation, Jorel knew that he couldn't fail or he would never be able to fight a real Jedi. The Jedi swung his lightsaber from across and nearly hit Jorel's chest. Jorel activated his lightsaber and swung back. The Jedi blocked and tried to stabbed him in the chest again. Jorel leaped back and tried to kick the Jedi off balance. The Jedi used the Force and oushed him off. Jorel got back on his feet and charged towards the Jedi. The Jedi tried to slice Jorel in half but he ducked just in time and stabbed him in the gut. The Jedi dropped to his kness and looked like he was in great pain. Jorel decided to finish the job and stabbed him one more time in the chest. The Jedi dropped dead and Jorel went back to the control panel. He activated the modulater and the Republic's guns suddenly turned against them. The Empire's troops shot down their defensless enemies and captured the commanding officer.

The simluation was then over. Everything just went back to being a plan room. Jorel was exhausted but happy. He then heard clapping and then a voice. It was the voice of Mandalore the Vindicated. "Well done my boy. You have just passed the final test. You are now an offical Mandalorian soldier. You were right about your boy, Wulf. He really is like you. You should be very proud." "I am" Wulf replied. Jorel was so happy to hear that not only was Mandalore very pleased with his performance, but that his father was there.


	7. Chapter 7: Graduation and promotion

The Warrior King

Chapter 7

Graduation and Promotion

Planet Mandalore, Month 11, 3,619 BBY

Jorel hugged his father and asked him, "Father, what are you doing here?"

"I was summoned here by Mandalore. He told me that you were about to do your final test. And he asked me if I wanted to watch you. I told him nothing would make me happier. Your mother wanted to be here, but we only had a ticket for one. It's a shame. She would have been so proud of you." Wulf said.

Mandalore then cut in and said, "Is that so? Then, I'll make some calls and make sure she gets here to see your graduation."

Jorel bowed and said, "Thank you, Mandalore."

Mandalore left, leaving Jorel and his father behind to talk. Jorel told his father about all the experinces he had while he was in army.

A few days later, a ship landed at the boot camp. Jorel and Wulf awaited Nova's arrival. The ship landed and the ramp doors opened. Out came several more recruits and a then came Nova. When she saw her son in his body armor, she ran right into her son's arms. She was crying of joy. She was so happy to see him alive and well.

"Look at you. You look so much like your father. You have no idea how happy and proud I am of you, sweetheart" Nova said. Jorel blushed but he was just so happy to his family with him. "Oh, and there's someone else who's just as happy to see you." Nova whistled and suddenly there was barking sound coming from the ship. Then a strill ran right out of the ship and ran straight to Jorel. Jorel immediately recognized his faithful pet and let him jump on him. Hunter jumped the friend has missed so much and just smothered him with licks. Jorel lifted himself up and hugged his family. He was so happy that his entire family was there to see him become a man. That night, he took his family out for dinner and told them everything that happened to him in the army. Jorel then went back to his quarters and slept.

The next morning, Jorel awoke with high spirits. Today was his graduation. Jorel got into his battle armor, grabbed his weapons, and got into formation with his division. Mandalore was there once again. He stood on a pedestal and said:

"Men of Mandlore, for the past five months you have trained hard to prove yourselves capable of anything the Empire or the Republic can throw at you. Those of you who stand are the very pride of Mandlore. You have proven your worth tenfold. We will show the Jedi that, even though we do wield the power of the Force, we can be even stronger than they or the Sith. Now I will ask each of you to come up here so that you may recieve your rewards and your ranks. Once that is done, you will rejoin your division and will await further orders.

Half way through the graduation, Jorel was called up. Jorel was still a little nervous but was more anxious than anything else. Mandlore then asked him to recite the Six actions in which every Mandlorian must follow:

I will defend myself and my family.  
All my children will be raised as Mandalorians.  
I will take pride in wearing clothing that represents my Mandalorian status.  
I will always speak Mando'a to other Mandalorians.  
I will help my _aliit_ to succeed and sustain itself.  
I will answering the call of the Mand'alor.

After that, he was then told to recite the Mandalorian code:

Strength is life, for the strong have the right to rule.  
Honor is life, for with no honor one may as well be dead.  
Death is life, one should die as they have lived.

After he recited the oath and recived his rewards, Jorel got a very unexpected suprise. Mandalore said to him, "You have shown extreme promise through your time here. Whenever you faced a difficult challenge, you always managed to adapt to your surroundings and found a way to win. You represent everything a Mandalorian should be. Therefore, I now grant you the position of Captain. You are now in charge of this divison. Make me proud, son." Jorel replied, "I will sir. I won't let you, my family or the planet of Mandalore down." Jorel was so overwhelmed with joy. He had never thought he would be a leader this soon. But he regained his senses and went back to his division. With a goal to lead his men to victory everytime they fought in the heat of battle.


	8. Chapter 8: First mission

The Warrior King

Chapter 8

First mission

Mandalorian Space sector 290, Month 1, 3,618 BBY

Jorel was looking out from the bridge. He couldn't believe how beautiful and how big his planet was. He always wondered what it would be like to go into space. And now, he was one step closer to his goal. But first things first. He had to prove himself and the best way to do that is in the field of combat. He was anxious and hoped to be an epic fight that would decide the fate of the galaxy. Siv stood right beside him and said that Mandalore was on the comms. He wanted to tell him of his first mission Jorel headed straight for the holonet and waited to hear what Mandalore had to say.

"Greetings, captain."

"Hello sir. So when do we strike?"

"I'm sorry captain. But until the Empire gives us the order to do a full scale invasion, we are forced to stick with ops missions. Just be paitent and we'll back on the battlefield in no time. You understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Very well then. Here is your mission: Imperial Intelligence believes that there is a man who could be a real problem to the Empire and us. His name is Cortez Taurous. He's was once associate of the Empire but years of war made him switch sides. He's now an arms dealer. He's making a fortune by selling Imperial weapons and technology to the Republic. Your mission is simple: We want Cortez dead. The Empire would send one of their troops but are afriad that there will be witnesses. So kill him discretley. Once he's dead, you steal all his weapons and bring them back to the ship. Is that clear, Captain?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. We know Cortez is on the planet Tatoonie. It's good spot to be in. The Hutts have their own criminal empire and are protecting Cortez. He gives them weapons and they give him security. If you can kill Cortez without getting the Hutts attention, it would give the Hutts no reason to suspect the Mandalorians would be involved with his death. A shuttle will take you outside of Mos Eisley. We've pinpointed Cortez's location near the Hutts' Palace. Once the deed is done, call this channel and let us know. Any questions captain?"

"Just two. My first question: Why not send an Imperial agent to do this?"

"Because if the Empire did that, the Hutts would declare war on the Empire. We have our hands full fighting the Republic as it is. This needs to look like an accident or if the Republic was involved. You understand?"

"Yes sir. And my last question: Permission to leave so I am start my mission?"

"Permission granted. Good luck captain."

"Thank you, sir."

Jorel left the bridge and headed to for the hanger. A shuttle was waiting to take him on his first mission.


End file.
